Human or animal skin (that of mammals) is not sterile. It breeds either saprophyte germs which constitute the non-pathogenic and protective resident microflora, or parasitic pathogenic germs which are opportunistic, which can give rise to illness or more or less serious pathological conditions, especially if they succeed in penetrating tissue internally to colonize the blood or lymphatic system or internal organs.
Asepticizing treatment of human and/or animal skin seeks its origins in the work of Pasteur and Semmelweiss; nowadays, there exist a large number of microbicidal molecules used for different applications: treatment of acne, treatment of capillary layers, different disinfection of small wounds (scrapes), disinfection of the hands of surgeons and the sick, disinfection of the udders of milk-giving animals to prevent mastitis.
The antimicrobial properties of 1,2-diol alkanes and 1,3-diol alkanes are known from EP-A-0524548, which also mentions their combination with aromatic alcohol for the preservation of cleaning agents for the skin, but with a decrease of germs only after several days.
The bacteriostatic effect of the compounds of the formula R-CHOH-CH.sub.2 OH on gram positive bacteria and mold, is known from JP-A-51 091 327 for application to food products and seeds, or other industrial products.